Almost ten years have passed since the First International Symposium on Tourette Syndrome (TS) was held in New York City. That meeting provided the focus and impetus for an impressive increase in multi-disciplinary TS research and clinical knowledge about the disorder. The involuntary motor and vocal symptoms of TS coupled with recent data indicating an underlying common etiology with several associated disorders provide a medical model for improved understanding of the interrelationship between brain function and human behavior. The overall program and specific plans for the proposed Second Symposium have been designed to maximize understanding of this relationship and to focus efforts on future directions for multi-disciplinary research in areas of promise. Broad based interest and support for the proposed meeting has been expressed by leading researchers and clinicians in the field. An NIMH contract grant provided the resources for an in-depth Second Symposium planning meeting held in December, 1989. The proposed program outline and overall plan reflect the consensus of the neurologists, psychiatrists, and basic scientists who participated in the planning deliberations. Already, substantial foundation and corporate contributions specifically earmarked in support of this meeting have been obtained by the Tourette Syndrome Association. Both the Chairman and the meeting Coordinator are the same individuals who organized the 1981 Symposium. Their considerable experience, together with a firm commitment by the Tourette Syndrome Association to provide needed professional and administrative services, provide ample reason to anticipate a well organized and valuable convocation for which the TSA and its scientific advisors are uniquely qualified to organize. Ultimately, this meeting promises to make a significant contribution to future research and clinical advances - not only on behalf of people with Tourette Syndrome, but on behalf of many others who contend with disorders now clearly shown to be associated with this neuropsychiatric ailment.